


Rhythm & Hues

by unfancyandy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Eliott POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: Lucas and music and Eliott





	Rhythm & Hues

Eliott felt like absolute shit. He was on the sixth day of his new medication regimen and it was kicking his ass. When he didn’t have a headache, he felt like he was either about to vomit or about to cry. He couldn’t pinpoint the source for any of these afflictions. He was just existing, trying not to break apart.

 

He had gotten out of his bed around 11:30, used the bathroom, then rolled himself up in the biggest blanket he could find and fell onto the couch, facing the back cushions. He intended to spend as much time as possible horizontal. Eliott napped on and off, waking up intermittently to readjust on the couch, the blanket getting progressively more tangled around his body.   

 

Later that afternoon, when he was somewhere between asleep and awake, he heard the front door to his flat open but stayed with his back to the rest of the room. Lucas had groceries with him, Eliott could tell from the sound of the paper bags hitting the floor. He listened to him toe off his shoes, take off his jacket, and pick the bags back up.

 

Lucas paused in the doorway and then continued on to the kitchen where he put away groceries in the fridge and started making something on the counter. Eliott closed his eyes and listened, trying to guess what Lucas was making. From the sound of plastic wrapping and the clink of a utensil in the sink, he guessed it was a sandwich of sorts.

 

Lucas walked back into the room where Eliott was pretending to sleep and set a plate on the coffee table. Eliott felt him brace himself on the edge of the couch as he sat on the floor.

 

When Eliott heard the plate move, he sighed, “I’m not hungry, Lucas.”

 

“Yeah, but I am,” Lucas replied.

 

Eliott listened to him chew for about thirty seconds before finally turning around. He struggled with the blanket being so tight around him.

 

“Hello,” Lucas smiled, his mouth gummy with peanut butter. “I forgot breakfast, and it’s Wednesday so I didn’t eat at school,” he lifted the sandwich. “If you’re hungry later, I’ll make you one, too.” He put his hand on Eliott’s cheek and his thumb wiped away the wetness beneath his eye.

 

Eliott didn’t even know he had started crying. “I don’t know why I’m crying,” he admitted.

 

Lucas took another bite from his sandwich, “That’s okay.”

 

Eliott didn’t respond, just stared blankly past Lucas. It was hard to look at him right then. Like he was stealing Lucas’ kindness when he hadn’t earned it.

 

When Lucas finished eating, he spoke, “Listen, I won’t stay long if you don’t want me to. I just missed you and wanted to see you. Honestly, I’m being selfish right now.”

 

“Is that what’s happening?” Eliott asked, playing along.

 

“Yeah,” Lucas answered. He let his fingers run through Eliott’s greasy hair. He asked quietly, “Can I ask something selfish?”

 

“Okay,” Eliott whispered.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lucas asked.

 

Eliott wanted to. But he hadn’t showered since Monday and he hadn’t brushed his teeth since yesterday and he hadn’t been himself since last Tuesday. “I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

 

Lucas shook his head, “I don’t care.”

 

Eliott looked him in the eye. He didn’t want to disappoint Lucas. He wanted to kiss him, but he felt like shit and he worried he would feel even more like dirt if he let himself have something nice.

 

“Why don’t we make it a trade, hmm?” Lucas asked, scooting closer on the floor and resting his chin on his hand.

 

“How so?”

 

“You do something for me, and I’ll do something for you. Even if that means me leaving. Just let me kiss you goodbye, Eliott? I miss you so much when you’re stuck in here,” he admitted, tapping his thumb on Eliott’s forehead.

 

Eliott leaned in and kissed him, just the soft touch of lips. He pulled back just far enough to turn his head and kiss Lucas’ cheek, too.

 

Lucas smiled, “You want me to leave that bad, huh?”

 

“No,” Eliott replied, “I want you to stay.”

 

“You going to make room for me on that couch?” Lucas asked, his fingers curling around Eliott’s earing, tickling his scalp.

 

“I want to cash in first.”

 

“As you wish,” Lucas promised.

 

Eliott nodded to the piano. “Play me something?”

 

Lucas sighed.

 

“You won’t?” Eliott asked.

 

“I will. I just can’t touch you or look at you from way over there.”

 

Eliott shifted, pulling one of his arms out from the blanket, “I’ll come with you.”

 

Lucas’ eyebrows shot up, “You will?”

 

“Help me,” Eliott said, his legs twisting in the blanket.

 

Lucas helped free him from the fabric and led him over to the piano. He pushed the bench towards the side with his foot and sat down on the edge. He patted the empty space next to him. Eliott sat and watched as Lucas lifted the cover over the keys and pressed down on the pedals. Eliott could see his toes flexing through his white socks.

 

“Come closer,” Lucas told him.

 

Eliott did so, pressing the whole right of his body against Lucas’ left side. He rested his head lightly on Lucas’ shoulder, trying to let it weigh too heavy.

 

Lucas pressed a few keys, something he always did before starting to play.

 

Eliott watched as his fingers danced over the keys, how they commanded the black and white with the lightest of movements. He hadn’t heard this song yet. No part of it was recognizable, and he wondered where Lucas had learned it.

 

He listened to him play for four minutes. Lucas’s shoulder was very mindful of Eliott’s head, but it wasn’t too fast of a song. It didn’t sound happy or sad. It was somewhere in between, somewhere without a definition, and Eliott found it extremely fitting. He was in a liminal sort of space lately, walking the line between too emotional and emotionless.

 

When Lucas finished, he let his hands fall to Eliott’s that were resting on his knee. He leaned his head against Eliott’s.

 

“I like that one,” Eliott told him.

 

“Me too,” Lucas replied.

 

“When did you learn it?”

 

“During free period yesterday and the day before,” Lucas answered.

 

“You learned it in two days?” Eliott asked.

 

Lucas shrugged, “It’s not too complicated.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t but it was still impressive to Eliott. “You’re amazing.”

 

Lucas laughed, “You’re easily impressed.”

 

“Still,” Eliott replied softly.

 

“Want to know what it’s called?” Lucas asked him.

 

Eliott hummed his agreement.

 

Lucas smiled and whispered in his gross hair, “Having a Bath.”

 

At that, Eliott laughed, lifting his head, “Alright, alright, I’ll take a shower.”

 

Lucas kissed him in response. “I’m going to work on some homework and later I’ll cook some dinner if you want me to stay.”

 

Eliott nodded, standing up “Please stay.”

 

“Yeah?” Lucas smiled.

 

“I missed you,” Eliott told him. At first, he’d said it because he knew it would make Lucas happy, but hearing the words come out of his mouth, he realized how true they were and he didn’t want to see Lucas leave right now or any time soon.

 

Lucas closed the piano keys and stood up quickly, wrapping Eliott in a hug. When he spoke, the words tickled Eliott’s neck.

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas plays a real song that you can listen to here if you're interested - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HMdmbSGioY


End file.
